Foreteller Ava
Foreteller Ava (予知者アヴァ, Yochisha Ava), also known as Master Ava (マスター・アヴァ, Masutā Ava), is a Keyblade Master who appears in χ. She is the leader of the Vulpes Union and an apprentice of the Master of Masters. She is also the founder of the Dandelions. ".''" :—Foreteller Ava. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Isabela Moner (English), Yume Miyamoto (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography One of the Master's disciples who receives a copy of the Book of Prophecies. Despite being a Keyblade Master, she is often treated as a friend by other wielders due to her age. She is the leader of the Union Vulpes. Her role is to find exceptional Keyblade wielders regardless of Union and create her own organization. Appearance Foreteller Ava is a girl with light skin who wears a white and blue fox mask and a pink hooded cloak over a white robe, dark grey shirt, and dark grey sash, each with gold embroidering. Her shirt is worn beneath her cloak, is fastened by the sash, and has long sleeves that extend slightly past her wrists. The tassels on the front of the cloak are light green in coloration. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Ava is a kindhearted individual whose youth enables her to befriend the members of not only her Union, but others as well. Despite her young age, she is prudent and diligent, fulfilling the role the Master of Masters assigned to the letter, despite her own personal misgivings in regards to some of his teachings. She is very forthcoming in most matters, able to tell Ephemer about her doubts as a Foreteller, and able to personally invite others to become members of the Dandelions. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Foreteller Ava's Keyblade Ava wields a Keyblade that is unique among the Foretellers' Keyblades in form, lacking a large, engraved dark portion on its shaft. It features many gradients of pastel tones. It has a long, gold handle. The guard has long, cloud or wave-shaped portions shifting from yellow to blue on the top and separate blue pieces by the pommel. The base features a gold fox with teal eyes set atop an intricate gold and pink etching. A few cloud-like golden parts are above it to either side. The shaft is twisted and pink, then yellow, then blue. The blue bursts into separate clouds which form the teeth. Set in the center of the teeth, perpendicular to the shaft, is a pink symbol resembling Terra's Mark outlined in gold. The Keychain matches the blue parts of the blade, while the token is yellow and pink, inset with the Gazing Eye. Transportation Gallery History Past According to Chirithy, Ava was originally one of the six apprentices of his creator, the "Master of Masters". She was assigned her name by the Master, and like the other four chosen to become Foretellers, she received a tome from the Book of Prophecies. Afterward, she established the Vulpes Union to battle the darkness while using her tome to draw power from the future in the form of Medals, in an attempt to avert the Keyblade War prophesied in the Book. Synopsis Etymology Ava's name is derived from the Latin word "avaritia", or Greed, which is symbolized by a fox in the Ancrene Wisse. See also * Foreteller Invi * Foreteller Gula * Foreteller Ira * Foreteller Aced * Luxu External links * Foreteller Ava Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alignment Unknown Category:Foretellers Category:Keyblade Masters